


Are you my Mommy?

by Laurana117



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, King Loki, King Thor, Loki's Kids, M/M, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>150 years ago Loki and Thor made an agreement. Loki would bear Thor an heir so that Thor wouldn't have to marry. In exchange Loki would get the Casket of Ancient Winters as well as Asgardian support onto the throne of Jotunheim.</p><p>Now, 150 years later a young Asgardian sorcerer ventures to Jotunheim and asks Loki to be his apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is all so familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have two other stories to write. Haha but I had this idea and I ran with it. I also wrote it because I've been thinking about mothers and my mother, and I wrote about it. Part two will be posted in a few days.

Loki was sitting peacefully on his throne on this cold day in Jotunheim. He was almost always sitting on his throne. He loved it. It was cold and power and it was his.

It had taken a lot of effort to get it. He’d had to seduce an Asgardian King, win a civil war, and abandon his child.

But in the grand scheme of things, he could justify abandoning his child. After all, he’d had the child as a tool to get his throne. And now that he was King he had instilled several domestic systems in Jotunheim to help other children abandoned by their parents.

Loki stood up from his throne and overlooked all the giants in his court. It did get a little tiring, always standing several heads shorter than his countrymen. They had initially been against the idea of a runt sitting on the throne, but after Loki had secured peace with Asgard and sufficiently murdered everyone who had stood against him they accepted him.

Loki found himself thinking of his child occasionally. Was his son happy in his palace in Asgard? And was that soft hearted Asgardian caring for him sufficiently?

Loki had little way of knowing. He hadn’t seen the emotional King for some time. He was always in meetings with sorcerers or ambassadors or people trying to get him to marry their daughter.

He had no intention of marrying for a long time. Not when he had a child far away in the golden realm. It didn’t seem right to simply march into a marriage and birth or sire himself more.

For now he had other things to focus on. Like the fact that his useless brother Byleistr was visiting with his spectacle of a family.

Byleistr had helped Loki obtain the throne, he had also accepted Loki into his home shortly after he had given birth and sheltered Loki. Byleistr hadn’t wanted the throne. He had simply wanted to mate and make offspring.

And the giant had so many. Sorrocar, Byleistr’s mate was getting tired of children. The pair had twelve now, and Byleistr was always desiring more. The giant was incessant. He loved all of his children, and would never have abandoned any of them. Even the old bitter ones Byleistr loved with all his heart.

Loki found it hard to believe that he and Byleistr were related. But the hereditary lines on their bodies did indeed say that they were.

Their other brother Helbindi had died years ago. He had stood against Loki and Byleistr with all the other old age nobles.

Loki hadn’t liked killing Helbindi. He hadn’t relished in it like all the bards off world liked to say. He had cried and screamed at Helbindi to stand down, to get away from the Casket.

But Helbindi had only said, “No Loki. You must kill me.” In a resolute solid tone. He knew that he could never be a part of the Jotunheim that Loki wanted to create. And he knew that he couldn’t kill his younger brother.

So Helbindi had died. The Casket had killed him and then turned him into fleeting frost.

Helbindi had been the last person to die by Loki’s hand, everyone else either surrendered or perished to Asgardian soldiers and Byleistr’s troops.

Loki’s rule was peaceful now. No one had tried to kill him in half a century, and he’d only had to fight a small war with Asgard’s help. The King of Asgard, Thor, was notorious for his soft spot for Loki. No one knew the truth, that Thor’s heir was Loki’s son, but Loki didn’t mind the worlds not knowing.

Thor had ventured to Jotunheim many times over the years, mostly to keep the peace. But each time he offered to bring Loki back to Asgard to see his son and each time Loki declined the offer. If he saw the child he was wont to steal it back. Or worse, want to stay in Asgard with the child and Thor.

So he stayed in his icy realm. Ruling with an iron but gentle fist.

Not a single orphan had gone hungry in the years of Loki’s rule. And no widows had been forced into debt. Some called Loki the miracle worker of Jotunheim, he called himself efficient.

Today his brother and the brood of children were here to visit Loki. Byleistr liked to make the pilgrimage several times a year from their quaint cave dwelling to Loki’s palace. He worried about Loki’s loneliness.

No matter how many times Loki told Byleistr that he was fine, he wasn’t lonely, Byleistr always appeared ready to comfort Loki.

Loki ended his court early for the day, and bid each noble and peasant an good day before going to see his brother and family.

“Loki!” Byleistr exclaimed when Loki walked into the room. Byleistr had his own rooms in Loki’s palace. They were always kept ready in case Byleistr felt the need to visit. Byleistr stood quite a bit taller than Loki, but he stooped to embrace his smaller and younger brother. “You look very well.” He said to Loki.

Byleistr took to rubbing his face along the sides of Loki’s horns. It was a way Jotunn way of greeting as well as a comforting mechanism. Much like a mother ruffling a child’s hair or kissing.

Loki chuckled and then returned the favor to his elder brother. “You look well Byleistr. It is always a pleasure to see you. And you look beautiful as always Soroccar.” Loki said to Byleistr’s subdued mate.

“Thank you Loki, but I’m not beautiful. I’m as big as a cottage and covered in stretch marks.” Soroccar whined from her seat.

Byleistr was immediately at his mate’s side, “You are always lovely Soroccar.” Loki said. “And pregnancy only makes you more so.”

“Is this your thirteenth child?” Loki asked in almost exasperation.

“Why yes it is.” Byleistr said proudly. “Sorrocar really wanted to bear this one so I allowed her.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“We passed an Asgardian sorcerer on our way to the palace.” Sorrocar said. “His horse was very finicky in the snow, but he said that he was on his way to meet with you.”

“Why would an Asgardian sorcerer want to meet with me?” Loki asked. “Usually Asgardians only come near me with their King around.”

“He said that he was going to become your apprentice. I was so happy to hear it because you’ve been so lonely since taking the throne.” Byleistr said. “I think being around someone as young as he was will do you some good.”

Loki shook his head. “What? He’s really young?” He stated more than asked, “That makes no sense, because I’ve never had an apprentice nor have I ever enquired about one!”

Sorrocar and Byleistr both ignored Loki. “I think Loki will really like someone who can use seidr as he does.” They were murmuring.

Loki was about to interrupt them when a messenger knocked on the door. “Your Highness.” He said to Loki. “There is an Asgardian here to see you.”

Loki got up and left. He was curious about this. Why had Thor sent a really young sorcerer to see Loki?

Loki got into his receiving room and he stopped and stared.

He had never seen an Asgardian like this one.

This one was small, as tall as Loki. With raven black hair that was wavy and loose. His skin was paler than the traditional Aesir gold tones, and his eyes were round, big, and green. His features were also sharp and pointed, aerial and pretty. He lacked the strong jaw of an Aesir warrior and his limbs looked just as flimsy.

He was also extremely young. He looked like he was still in the midst of puberty, although granted he looked like he was in the later years.

He was pretty and delicate. And appeared to have never held a weapon other than a staff or a throwing knife in his life.

The boy looked up when Loki entered the room and his eyes and face lit up, his smile was dangerously contagious.

“Greetings!” The boy said and he was instantly in Loki’s space. He appeared to be doing the same analysis of Loki, that Loki had done of him.

His green eyes raked over Loki’s form. From the top of his curving fully developed horns, to the blackened color of Loki’s toe nails.

Many Asgardians were afraid of Frost Giants, simply because of their red eyes, claws on their fingers, fangs, coloring, horns and elemental seidr.

But this sorcerer didn’t appear afraid of Loki in the slightest.

“I am Vali of Asgard.” The sorcerer said as he bowed to Loki. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Loki Laufeyson King of Jotunheim.”

“Likewise.” Loki said with a raised eyebrow. “What brings you to Jotunheim?”

“Why I have come to seek training in seidr forms from you.” Vali said.

“Seidr training? From me? Why?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because you’re the most talented seidr user in all the nine realms! Everyone knows not to fight you because you’ll magic them to defeat.” Vali said. “And I want to be like you.”

“You want to be like me? Do you know anything about me? Have you even read a history book? Child, I am not some mystical wizard of fantasy. I am a King, and I had to do many horrendous things to become a King.”  

“I know about that.” Vali said. “I learned about you from my tutors.” He said.

Tutors. So this was an Asgardian child from a wealthy family. No doubt said family would be looking for the child shortly.

“I am sorry.” Loki said. “But I cannot help you. You are an unknown child from off realm, and I have no doubt that your parents will be looking for you soon enough. I must ask you to leave my realm as I have no time to spare for your foolish desires.”

“I only have a father.” The child pouted. “And he doesn’t like it that I study magic. He wants me to study sword fighting and waste my days in the sparring ring.” Vali said.

Loki froze again.

Vali continued. “No matter what I do my Father is never proud of me. And I thought that you could help me become a strong sorcerer.”

“Your Father doesn’t like it that you study magic?” Loki asked.

“He hates it.” Vali said emphatically. “He rants and raves about how I should become a real man and study combat.”

Loki made up his mind. “My Father was much the same way.” He said to the little Asgardian sorcerer. “I will teach you.”

Laufey had never supported Loki’s desire to learn seidr or to become a sorcerer. And Loki didn’t like that someone else was experiencing the same thing.

“Oh thank you!” Vali said as he wrapped his arms around Loki. But before the child could encounter Loki’s chilly skin Loki had teleported himself a step away.

“Follow me Asgardian, let us see what you already know.” Loki gestured for Vali to follow him down the hall.

Vali knew the fundamentals of using seidr very well. He loved shape shifting, and he was very good with knowing how to make a potion. Teleporting, mind control and other complicated ones he had never heard of.

“Who has taught you what you know thus far?” Loki asked.

“My Grandmother!” Vali said. “She is talented, but in boring stuff. She keeps teaching me how to heal people and how to protect people. She doesn’t teach me anything fun.”

Loki laughed as he patted the child on his head. In silent wonder at how soft the youth’s black hair was.

“You must learn boring things so that you can truly appreciate the exciting dangerous spells.” Loki lectured.

Vali actually took up Loki’s attention span for the remainder of the day, which was odd considering Loki had become so scatter brained and focused on ruling to really focus on one person for too long.

Around time for dinner Loki stood and offered Vali residence in the palace. Which Vali accepted immediately.

As Vali was wandering off to his new rooms in the ice palace Loki was reflecting on the youth. Vali was so young, and very inexperienced with seidr. Loki was worried about sending the child outside the palace, because he carried no weapons and didn’t know any offensive seidr attacks. The child was defenseless! Whoever his father was Loki wanted to have a long talk with the man to discuss proper parenting techniques.

Loki liked Vali. Which was odd considering how Loki didn’t exactly care for children. But Vali was nothing like Aesir children. He wasn’t a brute, he appeared to be intelligent and he was very similar to Loki in a lot of ways.

As Loki walked into his frost covered feasting hall he saw that Vali was also there, and he appeared to be interacting in a positive way with Byleistr and his brood.

Uusally Byleistr hated Asgardians because memories of war with Asgard were present in his mind, but Vali was different from the warriors who had ravaged Jotunheim in a different age.

But he probably liked Vali for the same reasons that Loki did.

Content, Loki sat down and enjoyed the meal.

But that night Loki was not content. He was reading economic reports from the outer territories, and it appeared that in order for Loki to help them he would need to raise taxes on his people.

Loki hated raising taxes. It didn’t feel right or fair, and he knew it was a hardship for his people. But in order to protect them, and to keep his systems in place he would need to raise taxes.

Nervous, he headed down to the kitchens for his favorite guilty stress snack.

Loki had a strange liking for cakes that were as sweet as the baker could make them, covered in honey. He’d managed to keep the other nine realms from discovering that he had an insatiable sweet tooth by some miracle, but his kitchen staff knew and always left a tray of cakes covered in honey out for him.

He strode in waking an ice hound, but it was used to Loki’s late night wanderings by now.

Loki seated himself at a counter and began gorging on the cakes. He was so worried about raising taxes, but the cakes made it a little better.

This had always been what Loki did when he was too worried. He would gorge himself on sweet cakes with honey.

Once he had cleaned the entire tray he went back to his chambers and to bed.

The next day Loki took his court, and he dealt with his Kingly matters gracefully. He would make the formal announcement about increasing taxes in several days.

When he was done he was heading to his personal library to read some frozen scrolls when Vali stepped out of one of the shaded alcoves in Loki’s frozen hall.

“Greetings your Majesty.” Vali said as he fell into step with Loki. “Are you ready to start my lessons for the day?”

What a spoiled child. “I am not one of your tutors that you can pester. I am a monarch and responsible for thousands of lives and miles. You must remember that.” Loki lectured Vali. “I must read a few files in my personal library, after that we can begin your training.”

Vali’s smile was contagious again. “Can I come with you?” He asked.

“Libraries are boring.” Loki tried to deter the child.

“Not to me! I’ve always loved reading. No one else does though. Perhaps you can show me your favorite books and I could read them.” Vali said with his hopeful tone.

Loki sighed. “Fine. You may accompany me. Only because you can fit in my library though. I built it with smaller ceilings so that only I can enter.”

“Oh so it’s your hiding spot. I see!” Vali said.

Loki shook his head and allowed the child into the room. Vali stepped in and went “ooooh this is exciting.”

Loki smiled. “This is the handiwork of a Jotunn. Unfortunately, since you are Aesir you could never learn it.” Loki said as he took in the walls of ice.

“Oh. Well I mourn the loss of it.” Vali said. “It really is beautiful.”

“Tell me, you obviously don’t wish to name your Father, who is your Mother?” Loki asked as he took a file from a shelf and leafed through it.

“My Mother?” Vali asked looking really uncomfortable. “I’ve never met her.” He said with a shrug. “My Father barely mentions her, but when he does he always looks strange.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Did she abandon you?”

“No!” Vali said quickly and loudly. “She didn’t. She had responsibilities elsewhere and had to leave me.”

Loki grinned. “I mourn with you then.”

“What are Mothers called in Jotunheim?” Vali asked quickly.

“A Mother in Jotunheim is called a Dam.” Loki said. “And my Dam also abandoned me when I was a babe. She left me out in the cold because I was a runt, and my brother Byleistr had to care for me in her place.”

Vali looked stricken. “That is so sad! How did you cope?” He asked.

“I ended up killing my Father.”

Loki expected to be met with horror and silence. Instead Vali spoke vehemently. “You _had_ to kill him though! Laufey was crazed, you saved Jotunheim! You’re a hero and your Dam should be proud of you.”

Loki shook his head and put his file back on the shelf. “I am no hero. I killed my Father, my Brother, and I abandoned my child off world.”

Vali made a strange choking sound. “You did?” He asked in a strange tone.

Loki looked at the child and he appeared to be struggling to process the information, or hiding something.

“I did.” Loki said. “I had the child in order to help a King of another realm, it allowed me to take Jotunheim for myself.”

“Oh? Well I’m sure if you explained yourself fully your child would still accept you.” Vali said shyly.

Loki laughed. “Oh really? You think they would? I don’t. No child would want me as their parent. I look like a hideous monster to anyone other than other Jotunn, I killed so many people and I’m feared throughout the land.” He said. “My throne has no heir officially, but it has one far away. An heir who would never accept the throne. No, my throne will most likely end up in one of Byleistr’s broods hands.”

“I disagree!” Vali said, “Anyone would call themselves lucky to have you as their parent.” He said. “You sacrificed everything that you had in order to help the people of your realm. Your seidr is legendary in all realms. And our King regards you with such respect.”

“Your King is a soft-hearted fool.” Loki said with a smile as he ruffled Vali’s hair.

That made Vali falter. “What?” He asked.

“Your King is an emotional dullard. I’m surprised that he’s stayed on the throne as long as he has.” Loki said as he shook his head. “Everytime we meet to negotiate he always gives me everything I ask and asks nothing in return. I know not what he expects, because I will never gift him the things he gifts me.”

“He gives you gifts?” Vali asked. “I haven’t heard anything about that! And none in Asgard think that King Thor is weak! Everyone thinks he’s a fierce fighter and an even fiercer diplomat.”

Loki laughed. “Well those perceptions are wrong. Because he always bows down to what I ask.”

“It is probably because he feels sorry for you.” Vali said. “Because you’re all alone in your icy palace.”

Loki turned furiously. “What?” He snarled. “There is no need to pity me!”

“I didn’t mean that! I just mean that King Thor is a compassionate guy and that—“

“I know exactly what you meant. You mean that I am the uncivilized Frost Giant, and that Asgard has to take care of me. Well you’re wrong and I think you should go now.” Loki said. “There is only so much Asgardian ignorance that I can swallow in a day.”

Vali looked like he was going to cry. But he did leave the room. And hopefully he went back to Asgard where he would be safe.

Loki spent the rest of his day figuring out how to properly balance out the taxations that he would have to implement, and then his stress got to be too great so he once again headed into his kitchen.

It was different during the day because the kitchen staff were there, but this time it was especially different.

Because Vali was also there.

And Vali was doing something really strange.

He was gorging himself on Loki’s honeyed cakes, and sobbing his eyes out to the kitchen staff. The Frost Giants in the room were looking at each other and at the emotional Asgardian, not really knowing what to do.

Loki hesitantly approached. “Vali? What’s wrong?” He asked.

Vali was crying, and his face was covered in honey. “Oh Your Majesty!” He yelled when he saw Loki. He immediately was trying to wipe his tears away as well as the honey. “I didn’t know you were there.”

“I have only just arrived. What is the matter? Why are you eating my honey cakes?” Loki asked as he took a seat next to the young sorcerer.

“I didn’t know that you liked honey cakes. I do too. I eat them when I feel overwhelmed.” Vali sniffed. “And I’m a failure.”

“You’re not a failure, you’re still so very young. It will take time for you to become a seidr mage like I am. Your Father will be proud of you soon enough I promise.”

“I don’t care what my Father thinks. I came here so that I could meet and impress my Mother and I’ve completely failed.” Vali howled as he rested his head on Loki’s bare shoulder.

“You haven’t failed, and I don’t quite understand, you said that your Mother left you. How would learning magic impress her if she’s gone?” Loki asked.

Vali didn’t respond. He only sobbed harder against Loki’s shoulder and neck and wrapped his arms around Loki. “Will you hold me?” Vali asked in a little voice.

Loki looked up to see his kitchen staff evacuating the room. He didn’t blame them. Vali was a little scary like this.

Once they were alone in the kitchen Loki wrapped his own arms around Vali.

And immediately his green seidr sparked to life and manifested itself around them.

Vali lifted his head and his own seidr, a robust gold also manifested itself. It intertwined with Loki’s in ribbons of green and gold and it danced around them.

Loki’s seidr was responding to a familiar seidr source.

His son.

Loki took Vali by the shoulders and stared at the lad’s face.

“My son.” He said.

Instead of looking surprised or angry, Vali only looked sheepish. “My Dam.” He said to Loki.

“You’re my child!” Loki exclaimed. “My long-lost Asgardian child.” He said. “And you know it.”

Vali looked away from Loki. “I pestered my Father until he would tell me who my Mother was. Once I found out it was you I immediately set out to meet you. I read and learned about you, and then I tricked Heimdall into sending me here so I could meet you.”

Loki looked at the child. “Why did you not simply tell me you were my child? Why the lies?”

“Because you wouldn’t have believed me. You would have thought that I was just some spoiled Asgardian come to mock you. But you already do!” Vali exclaimed and immediately had his arms back around Loki and his head buried into Loki’s neck.

So this was Loki’s child. This brilliant, odd, and emotional Asgardian. How fitting.

Loki shushed Vali’s tears. “Hush my child.” He murmured as he wrapped his arms back around Vali.

“It is a pleasure to meet you once again. The last time I held you in my arms, you were just a babe. Now you’re grown and I couldn’t be more proud to call you mine.”

Vali lifted his head a little and looked at Loki with red rimmed eyes. “Do you mean that?” He asked.

Loki smiled at his son. “Of course. You are exactly what I wanted. You are intelligent, you are kind and you are gifted in seidr. You are everything that I wanted in my child.”

Vali smiled but continued crying. “I thought that you would hate me, or expect a fierce warrior.”

“No. I love you just as you are.” Loki said as he stroked Vali’s hair. “You will always have a home in Jotunheim. And I will always love you.”

“You’re saying that like I’m going to leave!”

“Aren’t you?” Loki asked. “You’ve seen how my realm is, surely you miss your golden realm.”

“No! I don’t want to leave you! You’re my Mommy and I haven’t had you in my life for years. And you’re all alone here, I want to keep you company.” Vali said.

Vali had Loki’s seidr and looks, but his heart was so reminiscent of Thor’s it was a little frightening.

“Child, you are in line for Asgard’s throne. You cannot stay in Jotunheim and be King of Asgard.” Loki said.

“Then I won’t inherit Asgard’s throne. I’ll be your heir. I like it more here anyway. I feel so comfortable and right here. Especially with my Dam.” Vali said.

“You can’t inherit my throne. You’re Thor’s heir, he won’t let you give up Asgard so easily.” Loki said.

“I don’t care. I’ve had to spend my whole life without my Dam, I want to be with you. I want to make up for all the time we lost.” Vali said. “Father has everything in Asgard, parents, suitors and friends. But you’re alone here and I don’t want you to be alone.”

“You’re an Asgardian, not a Frost Giant. You wouldn’t last throughout the winter here, Love.” Loki said.

But as Loki said that he realized that an intricate illusion spell had been cast on Vali. Vali’s physicality was different due to the spell.

“Vali, there’s an illusion spell about you. May I remove it?” Loki asked.

“Of course Dam. I trust you.” Vali said earnestly.

Loki placed his hands on Vali’s shoulders, and Loki’s seidr flowed into his son. Feeling around the foreign enchantment.

Loki recognized the feel of Odin All Father’s seidr. How fitting, Vali must look slightly like Loki to earn such a powerful masking spell. It was altering the fabric of Vali’s very being, luckily as Vali’s Dam Loki could remove it with no harm coming to Vali.

Loki had always been stronger in seidr than the All Father.

While Loki was undoing the spell he felt several other enchantments about his son. Protection and shielding elements, the handiwork of Frigga, Odin’s paramour.

Vali had been loved very much in Asgard, to warrant such strong seidr bound into his soul.

Loki wove his own protection spells around Frigga’s. They would be much stronger than hers because Loki was the strongest seidr mage in the nine realms.

Loki’s seidr curled around the All Father’s spell and Loki gently undid it. It came undone in a burst of green and silver. The silver of Odin’s seidr.

Vali’s pale skin receded and in its place stood blue skin so deep and dark, with the hereditary ridges of Loki’s royal house. Vali’s round green eyes bloomed into a deep crimson as they stared up at Loki. Vali smiled when he saw his skin revealing sharpened incisors and teeth. His nails which has previously been pinkish hued were now the midnight black of Loki’s.

This was Loki’s son. A Frost Giant runt who looked so eerily similar to Loki.

Loki had assumed that when he left Asgard that his child would grow to resemble his Father Thor, after all Thor was stronger than him, shouldn’t Thor’s genes be dominant over Loki’s?

Apparently not. Loki thought as he took in the sight of his child. Vali was a smaller Frost Giant just like Loki. The kind that in ages past, foreign Kings had stolen from Jotunheim for their pleasure. But Loki would never allow anyone to harm his child.

“By the Norns! I’m frost Giant!” Vali exclaimed as he looked down at himself.

“I’m so sorry, I can put Odin’s spell back in place if you don’t want to look like this.” Loki said as he stroked Vali’s still black hair.

“Why would I want to look like anything else?” Vali asked. “I look like my Dam. This is how I’m supposed to look! I feel right like this. This is real isn’t it? This is what I really look like.”

Vali reached up to touch his face. “I have the same lines that you do!” he said excitedly. “This is all so exciting. I can’t wait to show Father, he’ll be so happy.”

“Thor most likely knows that you’re a Frost Giant under the illusion.” Loki said.

“Oh. So he wanted to hide it from me?” Vali asked and his red eyes started to fill with tears. “Why would Father want to hide it? I thought that he loved me.”

“He does! I am sure of it.” Loki said as he cupped the child’s face. “And if he doesn’t I always will. I love you so very much.”

“I love you too Dam. I don’t want to leave you, I want to stay with you. Father can marry someone else and have other children, Asgard doesn’t need me.” Vali pleaded to Loki. “Please let me stay here!”

Loki didn’t know what to say. His child wanted to stay. His child wanted him. He never thought that this would happen. He never thought that anyone would ever love him.

“You have a home here.” Loki promised. “And if Asgard allows it, then you can stay here and with me and continue your training. But something tells me that your Father will not want to see you leave Asgard.”

“I’ll have you ask him. He never tells you no.” Vali said mischievously.

Loki found himself smirking at his son. How in the nine realms was he lucky enough to have this child? He who no one had ever loved, he who had killed his family and cheated his way onto the throne?

Loki cupped his sons face once again and he stared into the similar crimson orbs. “You are so very loved, my Vali. By Jotunheim and Asgard.”

“I know.” Vali said. “Do you know how loved you are? I love you, Father loves you, and Jotunheim loves you.”

Loki shook his head and tried to explain how Vali was wrong but then he heard a crash from outside the kitchen. It sounded like his palace doors slamming open.

He knew the source of the sound when he heard, “LOKI!” and the sound of thunder boom simultaneously.

“It appears that your Father is paying me a visit.” Loki said with a smirk toward Vali. Loki walked out of the kitchen toward his throne room with Vali following closely.

Thor stood in all his rage and glory in Loki’s throne room. His hammer in hand and his golden hair flowing everywhere, he was a sight to behold.

And he looked nothing like his son. How ironic.

“Hello Thor. What brings you to Jotunheim?” Loki asked.

“You know exactly why I am here.” Thor growled at Loki. “Where is my son?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Your son? You forget Thor, Vali is half mine.” Loki said.

“Not according to our agreement.” Thor said. “Vali is mine. You have no right to take him or hide him. Now give him back.”

“He is not hidden from you. He is right here.” Loki said as he gestured to Vali who stood next to him.

Thor’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of Vali’s true form. “Vali?” Thor asked and immediately he stood in front of Vali and gripped his shoulders tightly. “Is this true? Are you my son?”

“Indeed Father.” Vali said brightly. “Dam lifted Grandfather’s enchantment and this is how I look. Isn’t it exciting?”

“You’ve enchanted my son!” Thor roared at Loki.

Thor howled and screamed at Loki. But never once did he raise the hammer to harm Loki. He couldn’t.

“I have not.” Loki said evenly. “I have merely revealed Vali’s true nature to himself. He deserves to know his heritage and appearance. It is his unalienable right.”

“Vali would have known in time.” Thor growled. “It was not your place to reveal it to him so early.”

“Oh? Should I have waited until Vali’s horns were growing in, and had him suffer the headaches from the All Father’s masking enchantments? No. What I did was right for Vali and you know it. You must accept it Thor, your son is a Frost Giant. Not an Asgardian.” Loki said as he wrapped an arm around Vali’s shoulders.

“I accept it!” Thor said as he got into Loki’s face. “Vali is my son. I love him no matter what. And I want to bring him home.”

“I don’t want to go back to Asgard.” Vali said from Loki’s side. “I want to stay in Jotunheim with Dam.”

“No you don’t. Jotunheim is dangerous.” Thor said. “You are much safer in Asgard than you are here.”

“I’m safe here.” Vali argued. “Dam will protect me no matter what, and everyone here is really nice. Nothing like what they say in Asgard. Do you know that I have cousins here?”

Thor looked perplexed. Like he had no clue how he could talk his son into returning home. “Vali.” Thor began. “You grew up in Asgard, you have friends and family there. Does it not make sense that you should return? I would not allow you to stay here and be harmed.”

“He won’t.” Loki said. “In his true form, everyone in Jotunheim knows that he is my son. And they should know that I will allow no one to touch him without fearing retribution. He wears the marks of my royal line. The seidr bound to his soul is an offshoot of my own. He is my child.”

Thor was silent as he looked at his child. “He has always been your child Loki.” Thor said sadly. “But I love him too. His Grandparents in Asgard love him. Everyone is worried for him. Maybe when he is older he can stay in Jotunheim with you for a short time, but not now.”

“I refuse to go back.” Vali said to his Father. “I feel right in this realm. And I want to stay here.”

“We can return to Asgard for now. And then from there we can further negotiate this.” Thor said. “And if Vali doesn’t return now, then I will forcibly remove him from Jotunheim.”

Loki looked at Vali. “If I go with you to Asgard, will you return?”

“Yes. But only if my Dam is there.”

Loki smiled and kissed the top of Vali’s head. The child favored him over Thor. That much was evident. And Loki found that he liked it.

“Then we go. I must alert Byleistr that I am leaving. He and Sorrocar and can watch my country for me.” Loki said.

After Loki had done so he walked with Thor and Vali out into the open fields of land outside his palace. Then Thor called for Heimdall and they all vanished leaving patterns in the snow.


	2. Second Part and Epilogue.

It had been ages since Thor had seen Loki. Almost a decade. Thor had been too busy with his own country and raising their son, during the time Vali had grown especially mischievous and every day he reminded Thor of Loki. The wayward runt King of Jotunheim.

But even after all this time Loki was still as beautiful as ever.

Walking haughtily on Thor’s right, with his curved graceful horns swooping over his head Thor couldn’t help but marvel silently. Loki had always been the most beautiful being Thor had ever laid eyes on.

It was fitting that Vali should be like Loki, Vali already mirrored Loki in so many other ways. Vali had never been like Thor. He had always been Thor’s delicate son. Never interested in hunting or fighting, Vali had only ever wanted to sit and read. And eat those damned honey cakes. Something entirely Loki.

Thor remembered that even when Loki had been heavy with Vali in his womb he had begged Thor to bring him honey cakes, no matter the time of day or if Thor had other responsibilities, Loki was sure to beg and plead with him until he presented the lovely giant with the sweet cakes.

That already seemed like a thousand years ago. It was only 150, yet Thor looked back on the time fondly. When a young Loki had snuck into Asgard in the night and bargained with Thor until morning.

The little Giant had offered Thor a great many things, court manipulation, potions, spell work, and books, but it was not until Loki had offered to bear Thor’s offspring had Thor listened.

Thor would have given the little Giant anything he asked, even the throne of Asgard if Loki had asked nicely, yet Loki had simply asked for help onto his Father’s unstable throne and enough soldiers to defeat Laufey’s armies.

Then Loki suggested that he could bear Thor an heir. Thor had agreed instantly wanting to hold the little creature.

They had conceived that first night, Thor with gentle motions and Loki with wildness.

They spent many more months in Thor’s bed, pleasuring each other to madness.

But once Loki had given birth he handed the bundle to Thor without even looking at it. Loki’s crimson eyes looked like he had been crying when he said, “I must go. Jotunheim needs me.”

_But you have only just given birth! It isn’t safe!_

“I am Loki Laufeyson. I don’t care about safety. I do what I want, and I want to save my country.”

Loki’s words still rung through Thor’s mind on cold nights. Cold lonely nights when Thor found that his bed could do with an extra pair of icy feet.

But Loki had gone to Jotunheim and had won against all odds. Thor had been the first of the ruling classes of the nine realms to send an ambassador to Jotunheim and secure peace.

Then Thor was becoming his own King, and raising his son. His precious Vali who was forever inspiring him.

But Thor always wanted to hear from Jotunn informants as to how Loki was faring. Always sending whatever aid he could spare to the King.

Loki was a spectacular King. He had fixed almost all of Jotunheim’s problems within the first three decades of his rule.

Then Loki had gone on to start institutions that had benefited almost every Jotunn.

Thor looked at Loki in the present with admiration clear in his eyes.

“What are you staring at?” Loki asked fiercely when he caught Thor staring.

“I am merely thinking about the last time you were here.”

Loki laughed. “That was a long time ago. I was younger and an entirely different person.” Loki said.

Thor resisted the urge to reach out and wrap Loki in his arms. He had no claim to the Frost Giant, it would not do to stir Loki’s ire.

They were here to discuss Vali’s future, not for Thor to reminisce on happier times with the Laufeyson.

Vali for his part was energetic as always on Thor’s left. His steps were brimming with life, and once they were within the palace his fingers went around Thor’s arm.

“Father, let me show Dam around.” Vali pleaded. “I want to show Dam my favorite books and the garden, and I want to show Dam my room and my toys-“

“We are here for serious reasons Vali.” Thor said sternly.

But another set of chilly fingers encased Thor’s other arm. “Why Thor, we have so much time. It has been ages since I have seen Asgard, and I would rather enjoy this tour guide.” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear.

Thor gulped. He had the hardest time denying Loki anything. It was especially difficult considering Vali on his other side with equally big crimson eyes.

“Fine, I’ll postpone the meeting for tonight. But we will be discussing Vali’s future.” Thor said sternly.

Loki only smirked at Thor as he patted the side of his face. Then he allowed Vali to lead him away.

Thor stood alone in the hall and watched as his son snaked his arm through Loki’s. The two looking like matching sets of the same coin.

For as upset Thor had been at the fact that Vali had run away from him, he was happy that Vali had sought refuge with Loki. It was only right for the boy to know the one who had borne him, and the one he took after.

Thor turned his heel and headed for his Mother’s favorite garden. He needed her opinion and her grace in this moment.

“If Vali desires to know his Mother, then we must allow it.” Frigga said as she watered her precious flowers. “There is no way to disappoint your son Thor, you also can’t afford it. Not when the boy will soon be old enough to decide for himself.”

“But I am loathe to simply allow Loki to take him! He is my son too, I raised him, and while I don’t think Loki would ever harm him I am also not wanting to take a chance. If Vali goes to Jotunheim and some foreign lord hears about it, then they will attack and both Vali and Loki could be harmed!” Thor said.

Frigga raised her brow in response to her dense son. “You don’t want Vali or Loki harmed.” She said.

“No!” Thor said vehemently. “I don’t!”

She smiled to her son. “Then what are you going to do to protect them? You are the man are you not? Loki is not conventionally yours, but you still lay a claim on him. How can you go about keeping both of them in your arms?”

“I don’t know!” Thor said. “That is why I seek your help, you are better at this than me. You spent months in Loki’s company, you must have an idea for how I can get him to let me protect him.”

“That is yours to figure out.” Frigga said. “Although I will say that I greatly enjoy Loki’s company. He is quite the conversationalist and I miss him.”

That was one thing Thor hadn’t understood. While Loki had been on Asgard pestering Thor and growing Vali, he had also been befriending Thor’s mother. The two had remained friends, Frigga kept up a regular correspondence with Loki.

Thor hummed in annoyance at his Mother as he sat next to her.

They conversed for a few hours, and then Thor went to find his son and Loki.

They were not in Vali’s rooms, or in the training grounds, or in the general garden.

Instead Thor found them ensconced in the library.

They were both seated on one of the plush couches. Vali was snuggled into Loki’s side, hugging him fiercely and looking content. While Loki was also holding Vali, but he also read from a book. Vali was listening intently.

Thor had always been a terrible story teller. He had never been able to entertain Vali when Vali was of the age to demand stories from his Father. Instead Vali had taken to making up his own tales and entertaining Thor with them.

But Loki had always been known for a silver tongue, and he was using it for good apparently. Telling the story in front of him in a way that kept Vali’s eyes rapt on Loki and forever yearning for more.

They looked perfect. Loki was the most beautiful being in all the realms, and Vali was quickly growing to resemble him.

Something that Thor had never cared about. Yes it had been strange at first to deal with a child that was entirely Loki, but then later he grew to love Vali fiercely. No matter that Thor had no idea how to communicate properly with the lad, or even a lick about magic with which to entertain his son. But Thor still loved Vali. More than anything in all the realms. Because Vali was Loki’s son yes, but more than that he was Thor’s.

Thor decided to join them.

He plopped himself down on Loki’s other side. His chin coming to rest on Loki’s cold shoulder, and his hands wrapping around Loki.

“Tell me, what tale is this?” Thor asked in a quiet voice.

Loki grinned back at Thor. Settling into the embrace. “It is of my Grandfather Ymir. Vali wished to hear it. You will probably grow bored.”

“Not at all.” Thor said as he got more comfortable. “Tell me more.”

Vali bounced in excitement. “My great grandfather Ymir is so wonderful! He’s so interesting Father.”

“You know your other Great grandfather Bor-“

“I know all about Bor.” Vali said. “He was a wise ruler. But I want to hear about Great Grandfather Ymir.”

Thor shut his mouth. Vali deserved to learn about the part of his family that had been secret, but he did need to remember that he needed to still respect his Asgardian ancestors.

Instead of chastising his son, Thor merely made himself more comfortable. Wrapping his arms even more around Loki and getting more comfortable.

“I don’t know much about Ymir either. Will you read to me too?” Thor asked and he blinked in the old way that he knew Loki couldn’t say no to.

“Fine.” Loki said in amusement. “But no interrupting. And you have to pay attention.”

“Of course.” Thor said and the three of them settled on the couch. Even though both Loki and Vali were now radiating cold off of their blue hued skin, Thor felt comfortable sitting so closely with them. It was amazing to be able to hold Loki this closely after all the years. He had missed Loki’s smaller body and his impressive presence.

The three of them spent the afternoon ensconced in the library. Thor eventually stopped paying attention and merely let the soothing tones of Loki’s voice wash over him and bring him peace. It was wonderful.

Later in the day the servants called them to dinner, and Thor reluctantly left the couch and the chilliness of Loki. All three of them decided to eat in the privacy of Thor’s chambers. Vali was probably nervous about wearing his true skin in front of everyone, and Loki had never cared for an audience when he ate.

They all settled in a private dining chamber, and Thor watched as Loki and Vali reached for the same things, only to smile at each other. They were like mirrors of each other, they resembled each other so closely.

But there were still mild mannerisms in which Vali acted entirely like Thor.

Thor looked at his young son with new eyes, and he realized what a treasure Vali is. The gift Loki had given him, his son. Be a frost Giant, or an Asgardian prince Vali is to be treasured.

Loki too deserved to be treasured. Born as he was with no love from either parent, he’d only had the love and support of one brother his entire life until Loki had managed to seduce Thor and steal his heart. Ever since Thor had laid eyes on Loki he had never been able to deny Loki anything. Military support, financial aid, the casket, Thor had given it all willingly to Loki.

With that Thor announced to their tiny table that immediately after the meal they would move to a secure room where he discussed political secrets with his aids, and there they would decide Vali’s fate.

Frigga and Odin were also set to be present. Thor wasn’t trying to intimidate Loki into anything, if anything Frigga and Odin were going to be there to help Thor from being intimidated.

Because the reason that Thor was never able to say no to Loki was because when Thor had first met Loki he had expected a regal prince from Jotunheim.

Instead he got a half-starved waif of a runt prince. An outcast of his people, and so love-starved. His eyes then had been the dark crimson of perseverance. Thor knew not what Loki had suffered in Jotunheim, but he could take a guess as to how Loki had suffered.

Thor had instantly taken Loki in, fed him, bathed him, and given him the most luxurious apartments in the palace. Regardless of the fact that there were ambassadors set to arrive in a few days to take the chambers.

And then a few days later Loki had taken Thor to his bed. And they had continued the tradition for a year.

But Thor never wanted to see that hunted look in Loki’s eyes again. He never wanted to see Loki look like he was all alone and had to defeat everyone in all the nine realms single-handedly. Because he had and always would have Thor’s help and support.

Loki and Vali took seats together opposite from Thor and Odin and Frigga. Vali tried to look fierce, like he knew that Loki was outnumbered.

Thor found it strange that Vali had only known Loki over the span of a couple days, yet the child had instantly recognized Loki for what he was. His Dam, the one who had borne him. Vali seemed to love Loki with such a natural ease. Unlike Vali’s troubled relationship with Thor.

“So let us talk. Frist of all, greetings Loki. It has been a long time since we have last spoke. I welcome you to Asgard.” Odin said. “Thor has told me that we are here to discuss Vali’s future.”

Loki set his hand gently on Vali’s arm. “We are. I believe it needs to be discussed and our agreement needs to be dissolved.” Loki said. “As you can see, Vali is a Frost Giant. He has always been one, but your cloaking magic hid his skin away. Which I have such a problem with. In a few years he will grow horns in like mine, and if your cloaking magic were still in place then he would have been in copious amounts of pain.”

“I masked Vali’s appearance because I knew that it would be difficult for him to live in Asgard as a Frost Giant. I saved him from a youth of pain.” Odin said as he crossed his arms. “Something you should have considered before you undid my enchantments.”

“Vali deserved to know his true form! Frost Giant or not, you ‘civilized’ Asgardians should have accepted him no matter what form he took. In my eyes none of you are fit to be Vali’s guardians and I think that he should come to Jotunheim with me.” Loki said as he stood up and made eye contact with the entire table. “I have seen how he is viewed here on Asgard, he is not accepted as he should be in his home. How he would be in my home.”

Vali linked his fingers with Loki’s. His smaller ones making Loki’s seem all the more small and delicate. Both of them were fierce, but Thor did not want to see them leave for Jotunheim with only each other for protection.

“I urge you to take your seat.” Thor spoke first. Calmly. Loki had never responded well to emotional attacks, or any form of aggression. “Now Loki, I agree with you. I think that Vali’s place may very well be in Jotunheim with you.”

Thor nodded to his son before returning to look at Loki. “But I am loath to let my only child leave my realm without me. I cannot stomach the thought of Vali being in any remote danger off world where I could not aid him effectively. Vali is yours Loki, but he is also mine. And furthermore, I cannot stand the thought of anyone potentially harming you, Loki Laufeyson King of Jotunheim.” Thor said Loki’s full title because he knew that Loki exalted in his title. Loki loved being in power, and power suited him well.

“I will only allow Vali to go with you to Jotunheim under one condition.” Thor said decisively.

“Oh?” Loki said as he crossed his arms and stared at Thor. “And what is that? Am I to return to your bed?”

Thor smiled at Loki. “In an ideal world yes. But I won’t have you in my bed unwilling. Only if you desire it as well.” Thor gave Loki his most brilliant smile. “My condition is marriage Loki. I have loved you and done nothing for far too long.”

Loki sputtered. “Marriage?! Are you mad?” He all but screamed. “We can’t do that. We’re both the Kings of realms, a marriage between us would be disaster.”

“I disagree.” Thor said. “You would remain the King of Jotunheim, I would remain the King of Asgard. We would only share our realms together. You know that I have no ill will for Jotunheim, and I know you would never harm Asgard. You are the one person outside of my family that I completely trust. And I love you.”

Loki laughed. “I knew you had a soft spot for me. But love? Surely you jest Thunderer. I am no simpering maiden, you can’t use your looks or your words to manipulate me.”

Thor sighed and stepped around the table. Approaching Loki. “I do though. I love you. And I think that you love me.”

Loki glared at him. “Don’t come any closer to me.” Loki hissed. “How would marrying me solve our problem?”

Thor smiled at Loki. “We would both have a consort. Our heir would be free to choose his throne. And our countries can help each other.”

“You always see the good.” Loki said his glare still ever present. But his voice was a soft whisper. “Our cultures will never mesh. I wanted to marry you too, but I grew out of that silly dream.”

“I knew you would say this. I knew there was no way you would willingly marry me.” Thor said with a smile. “Even though I know you want to. So I took care of it for you, if you marry me then Vali will have the freedom he craves. You’ll have Asgardian protection and aid should you ever need it, and I get to have you for half the year in my court.”

Loki laughed. “You say that like I am some kind of prize.”

“You are the most beautiful creature in all the realms. You’re vicious and fierce, and I love you. So tell me, Loki Laufeyson King of Jotunheim, will you marry me?” Thor asked.

Loki smiled. “I will.” He whispered. “But don’t think I’ll make this easy on you. I’ll demand the most lavish gifts, and I’ll interrupt your meetings, and I’ll teach our son all about magic, and I’ll steal your crown and wear it on my head and I’ll magic all your clothes away—“

Thor stopped Loki’s tirade by pressing his lips against Loki’s gently. His hands cupping Loki’s face as if it were made of glass.

Loki melted against Thor, and his own hands went up to cradle Thor’s face.

They separated and smiled at each other. Before Vali was instantly jumping between them and wrapping his arms around both Thor and Loki.

Epilogue:

200 years later Thor trudged through the snow with his three children. He’d managed to talk them and their Dam into taking them hunting.

His oldest, Vali walked confidently through the snow of Asgard. He was much more used to Jotunheim and its wild winters. He had grown into a graceful Frost Giant, and his horns had grown in beautifully.

Thor’s second oldest, Bruna marched easily through the snow. She resembled Thor the most, but her hair was still black like Loki’s and her eyes were the blood red of a Frost Giant. Everything else about her was Aesir, and golden like Thor. She was the strongest of his children and his current choice for the Asgardian throne.

Thor’s youngest child, Modi was clutching Thor’s hand like a life line. He was barely fifty years old, and so very young and chubby. His skin was blue and his hair dark like Loki’s. But his eyes were blue like Thor’s and he was chubby in his youth much like Thor had been. He would probably grow to have Thor’s bulk and none of Loki and Vali’s effortless grace.

Vali looked around disinterested. He had been reading a particularly interesting book about Vanir animals when he Father had insisted that they all go hunting. He’d gone because he hadn’t wanted his Father to pout anymore. But he really wanted to return to the castle and spend the afternoon with his books and his Dam.

Bruna liked hunting a lot, she was always the one going with Thor. But she was more susceptible to the cold unlike her brothers. And she was quickly getting chilled.

Modi was bored. He tugged and his Father’s hand. “Daddy, I want to go home and eat cake with Mommy.”

Thor looked down at his young son. “But don’t you want to bring Mommy something for dinner?” He asked.

“Mommy will understand.” Modi said. “Mommy likes cake and always lets me eat cake for dinner.”

All of Thor’s children had inherited Loki’s sweet tooth. He looked around and saw all of them looking away from him, no doubt imagining the honey cakes they were all obsessed with.

“I am cold, and was wondering when we would return.” Bruna said.

“I had just started a chapter on Vanir birds that I was going to ask Dam about.” Vali said,

“I’m cold too and I want my Mommy.” Modi said.

Thor looked around at all his children and couldn’t help smiling. “Very well.” He said. “Let’s go back. But you lot have to tell your Dam why we returned so soon.”

“Of course!” Vali said. And then he took off in the form of a bird for the castle. It took only a moment for Bruna to jump on her horse and take off after Vali. “Not so fast!” She yelled.

That left Thor and Modi standing alone in the snow. Modi lifted his arms at Thor and Thor couldn’t help reaching out and picking up his child. As his hands went out the light caught on Thor’s golden wedding band and he admired it again. Happy that he had finally married Loki.

Vali and Bruna had already made it to the castle by the time that Thor and Modi were arriving. Thor and Modi found them ensconced in Loki’s chambers.

Loki was seated on a couch with Vali and Bruna on either side of him, a tray of honey cakes in front of him and a book on his lap that he was reading to them.

They looked up and smiled at Thor and Modi. “Mommy!” Modi said as he jumped out of Thor’s arms and wormed his way into Loki’s lap.

“Hello child.” Loki said with a smile as the tiny being wrapped its arms around him. “How was your first hunt?”

“It was cold and not fun.” Modi pouted.

“Now now, what have I told you about hunting? Your Father loves it so you should have given it a try.” Loki said as he brushed over Modi’s raven locks.

“They tried. But we shall have to try again in the spring. Maybe then everyone will enjoy it.” Thor said as he shuffled around the room. An ice fire was blazing in the fire place, a little difficult to warm up to.

“Are you going to keep loitering, or are you going to join us?” Loki asked in amusement from where he was surrounded by their children.

“Oh no, you all just look so comfortable.” Thor said. “I have to return to my diplomatic meetings—“

“Children, make room for your Father.” Loki said and instantly the children were all smiles and making room for Thor on the couch.

Thor joined his family. And once he was there Vali and Modi moved to snuggle with both Thor and Loki. Loki reached an arm out and wrapped it around Bruna’s shoulders including her. As he did so the light glinted off of Loki’s gold wedding band and Thor admired the ring and his perfect consort.

Thor was the luckiest man in all the realms.


End file.
